


Cats

by viviegirl05



Category: Justice League, The Flash
Genre: Adorable, Cats, Len is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Barry froze as he walked into the JLA tower, blinking and just trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing. Cats. Cats everywhere. There had to be at least fifty full grown cats and another fifty kittens roaming about the room, play fighting, climbing, sleeping on tables. They were everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Homes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513791) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



Barry froze as he walked into the JLA tower, blinking and just trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing. Cats. Cats everywhere. There had to be at least fifty full grown cats and another fifty kittens roaming about the room, play fighting, climbing, sleeping on tables. They were everywhere.  
‘What the fuck?’ Barry thought, as he looked around the room. Wonder Woman was sitting cross legged on the floor cooing over the cutest little black and white cat while others rubbed against her and purred. Green Lantern stood holding a black kitten in front of his face, making playful expressions as the kitten wiggled about, four more kittens in the process of climbing up his legs and chest. Superman looked baffled, but not displeased, by the roomful of cats. Several were climbing his cape, but he didn't seem to have noticed yet.  
Barry looked over at Batman for an explanation only to find him standing there with a calico kitten on his left shoulder and an orange tabby on his right. More kittens were attempting to climb up his cape, meowing adorably, as Batman glowered, seething in the sea of cuteness.  
Barry had to smother a snort of laughter at the sight of the formidable Batman surrounded by fluffy little balls of fur attempting to lick his face.  
“Don’t,” Batman growled at him.  
“What’s going on here? Where did all these cats come from?!” Barry asked, looking down at the cat currently attacking his left foot while two kittens attempted to climb his right leg.  
“Ask _him_ ,” Batman glared at the other side of the room. Barry looked, only to find his boyfriend, smug expression firmly in place, holding what had to be the fluffiest cat Barry had ever seen and stroking it like a Bond villain.  
“Len…?” Barry asked, confused.  
“Hello Barry,” Len replied.  
“What the…what…just-what?”  
“Well dear, I happened across a kitty mill that was being shut down. All these cats needed somewhere to go. So I brought them here.”  
“Why…?” Barry asked, catching a kitten that was about to fall from his chest.  
Len shrugged. “Where else would I have taken them?”  
“Ever heard of pet adoption foundations?” Batman growled, scowling furiously.  
“The biggest one is the ASPCA and even they said they couldn’t take this many cats at once,” Len replied. He gave a sly grin, “why, don’t you like cats?”  
“Whether I like cats or not is irrelevant. They are not staying here.” Batman said, if possible, scowling even harder.  
Barry smothered a chuckle. “So. What are we going to do with them?” He asked, idly petting the kitten in his hand that was snuggling up to his chest.  
Len looked at Barry and smiled that special smile he had just for him and said, “I figured that all the heroes could take some to their home towns and give them to shelters there. Spread the load out a bit.”  
Barry smiled at Len, smitten all over again at how sweet his boyfriend was to not only save a hundred cats, but for also thinking through a plan on what to do with them.  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Superman piped up. “Let’s see...there are five of us, so five different cities. Shall we each take twenty?”  
“This is ridiculous,” Batman growled. “You can’t just show up with a hundred cats and expect us to help you get them adopted.”  
“Oh, come on, Bats!” Barry said. “It’s a good deed! ...And I bet Selina wouldn’t mind having a few new cats to play with,” Barry winked, knowing how partial Bruce was to Ms. Kyle.  
After a pause, Batman sighed. “Fine. We’ll each take twenty. But no more of this, Cold!” He glared at Len again, who once again smirked smugly.  
Batman stormed off, careful not to dislodge any stray kittens climbing on him.  
Barry walked over to Len, grinning. “I think you’re wearing him down.”  
Len snorted, “yeah, right. Next thing you know we’ll be drinking beer and watching hockey together.”  
Barry didn’t dignify that with a response, he merely rolled his eyes and leaned in to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.  
“Hey guys,” Green Lantern called. “How are we supposed to transport all these cats across the country?”


End file.
